


Tug and Pull

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is a master at hair styling. Chris certainly isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug and Pull

"But it huuuuurts Papa!"

Chris lets his head fall against the back of the couch, the hairbrush clutched tight in his hand. They've been at it for a while now, Daisy's curls unwilling to yield to his attempts to tame them. He usually leaves it to Darren who has at least experience with the hair that's so similar to his own and doesn't fail as much as Chris does.

"I know, honey," Chris sighs and leans forward to hug Daisy, "But we need to get the tangles out."

She whimpers and nods, determination set in her face as she glances to him over her shoulder.

"Okay."

"I'll go slow, okay?" Chris says, reaching for the hair again, "We're nearly done anyway."

It takes another while to get to the point where the brush slides through the hair without getting stuck on yet another knot and Chris breathes out in relief.

"OK, that's that," he kisses Daisy's shoulder gently and wipes away the stray tear that breaks his heart, "I'm sorry it hurt, sweetie."

"Can you do a braid with the flowers, Papa?" Daisy asks, still fighting off hiccups from the sobs caused by Chris' brushing, "The pretty kind?"

Chris blanches because _no way_ can he magic that one out the way Cerina or even Darren seem to be able to. Girl hair just isn't his forte despite the multiple efforts to teach him that Darren has put him through already.

"I'm not sure I can, baby," he says quietly and a small smile tugs on his lips when Daisy's mouth immediately turns into a pout, "I can do pigtails, though? And put the daisies in there?"

"Fiiine," she sighs with obvious resignation.

"But you know what?" Chris grins.

"What?"

"You could pack all the daisy pins into your bag," he points to the backpack that's already set for their planned day out, "because we're going to visit Daddy at work and if he has a break, he can do the braid then."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Chris can't help but laugh, "But first, let me get these in place," he points to the bands he's holding, "Then you can get the daisy pins while I feed Brian."

After little more tugging and pulling and grumbling on both sides, Daisy's hair is in pigtails with pins and clips and other things that Chris is only just starting to get the hang of.  He checks Daisy's bag, tries and fails to sneakily take out several unnecessary toys but quickly gives up to avoid the lengthy explanation for why she needs them.

"Ready to go?" he asks instead and laughs when Daisy skips through the house, hair flying around her head.

As an afterthought, Chris grabs her hairbrush off the table he's left it on earlier, already aware that Darren will need it to battle the inevitable tangles.


End file.
